Kim Possible in: Brianwash In To Ruling The World
by BigO0070
Summary: Three new villians want to gain the services of Kim Possible by brainwashing her so they can take over the world. It's up to Ron to save Kim but how easy will it be when the enemy uses Kim against him.
1. Let The Planning Begin

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible. Disney owns it all so talk with them about it. So I hope you enjoy it as much as I do writing it.

* * *

**New York City**

The sun was starting to set across the east coast the sky was changing from a nice sky blue color to a dark color sky with the stars shining high above. New York City is known as the city that never sleeps, as people have always love to take in a show on Broadway, head out to the numerous amount of night clubs or just spend the night at home with friends and family.

It was a something different in New York City as three brothers spent the night in at home. Miguel and Ricky Garcia were sitting outside their home on the stairs talking with a group of friends. Miguel and Ricky were two guys that appeared very intimidating due to there height and muscular physique.

Both Miguel and Ricky stood over 6 ft tall and had been great athletes in high school, they were always very competitive, it didn't matter how great you were, anything that you could do it a lot better.

Losing to them was a big no-no it wasn't something were use too. They really hated it when some could get the best of them so everyone had careful when they'd lose.

One thing about Miguel and Ricky was that they love any kind of criminal. Never caring about the heroes they had always wonder if anyone could rule the world and what it could take. Still even if someone could get a chance to rule the world. They knew one person would be able to stop them. A person they despised the most Kim Possible.

They had a younger brother name Juan that was inside watching television. He was different from his two brothers he was smarter then both of his brothers still, even though he wasn't tall like them or had there physique he was strong for someone that was 5 ft 7. He was sitting in the living room in front of the TV. Juan was surfing through every channel in search of something good to watch as he came across a news report that had caught his attention.

**The Media Was Reporting Live From Middleton Colorado**  
"Reporting live from Middleton Colorado where teen hero Kim Possible and her partner Ron Stoppable have saved the world once again" say the reporter.

Juan continue to watch the report as the front door open from the outside Ricky had stepped back inside as he sees his brother watching TV. "¿Que estas viendo" (What are you watching) asked Ricky "Las noticias" (the news) said Juan as he remains focus on the TV.

"It had seem that mad scientist Drew Lipsky also known as Dr. Drakken, was planning to take over the world" say the reporter "Drakken had stolen a certain amount of nuclear missiles, that he plan to use against every nation unless they made him ruler of the world."

"Ellos estan hablando de ella otra vez" (There talking about her again) said Ricky who made a fist. He never understood what the big deal was about Kim. -So what if she could save the world- he thought –I bet me and my brother could take over the world if we wanted too. –

He was feeling that Kim shouldn't be treated as a hero because he felt that she always got lucky on her missions. "Juro que yo odio esa chica" (I swear that I hate that girl) said Ricky.

"Hey Miguel" yelled Ricky from in the living room "What" shouted Miguel as the door was still wide open "Come here bro! There talking about her again."

Miguel already knew exactly what his brother was talking about. His friends just looked at him as he ran into the house. "Ver en las noticias" (Look at the news) said Ricky as he pointed at the TV.

The reporters were talking to Kim and Ron "How where you able to stop Drakken from launching the missiles" asked one of the reporters. Miguel and Ricky stood behind there younger brother as they appeared too be watching just as Kim was about to answer the reporters question "Well" said Kim before she could finish her sentence Miguel says "Apague la television" (Turn off the television), he'd seen enough of the report and didn't care what Kim had to say.

"You know something bro" said Miguel "Why is it nobody can't beat that little redhead. When it comes to ruling the world?" Ricky was looking at his brother "I don't know but, if she can beat a mad scientist. She must be really hard to bring down" say Ricky.

Juan didn't shut off the television he still, had the TV on all he did was muted it unlike Miguel and Ricky he admired Kim. There was something about her that he loved. Juan was sitting there with his eyes closed picturing himself with Kim by his side.

Still he knew that he would never have a shot at Kim because he read on the internet that she was dating her sidekick. Juan didn't understand what she could see in Ron. –The guy is a complete loser she needs a real man- he thought.

Miguel was thinking as the TV was still glowing brightly as he turned around "Didn't I tell you to turn of the TV…" said Miguel as he walked up to his younger brother "Are you listen... "as Miguel walked over to his brother and just stop in mid sentence for some reason.

Ricky had noticed that Miguel was looking at Juan in a strange way "What's wrong" asked Ricky, Miguel waves his brother to come over and look at Juan who been day dreaming.

Ricky looks up at Miguel and then back at Juan "Should I wake his ass up" said Ricky, as he raised his hand and was about to smack him on the back of his head just as Juan whispers "One day you'll be mine Kim Possible" making Ricky stop a few inches from Juan's head.

Miguel and Ricky just stood there looking at each other "Did he just say what I heard him say" asked Miguel, Ricky was nodding his head. "This will snap him out of it" said Ricky, as he brought his hand down across the back of his brother head. That made a loud smacking sound which sent Juan forward to the floor as he banged his head.

"OW! What did you hit me for" asked Juan "So you quit day dreaming stupid" said Ricky, just as Miguel grabbed Juan from the collar of his shirt and picked him up off the floor "IF I EVER HEAR YOU MENTION THAT NAME AGAIN I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS UNDERSTOOD" shouted Miguel.

He knew that his brothers hated Kim with a passion not saying a word he just glared at his older brother. Miguel slammed the front door shut as there friends just looked up at the door. Not bothering to find out what happen inside the house everyone started to walk down the street.

Juan decided it was better to go into his room and to let Miguel calm down in the living room with Ricky. He knew that his brother had a temper but, never dare to cross him whenever he was pissed. After a few minute had passed Miguel had started to calm down as Ricky and Miguel were talking. "No entiendo como lo hace cada vez" (I don't understand how she does every time" said Miguel "Ella es un heroe. Es lo que hace mejor" (She is a hero. Its what she does best) said Ricky giving Kim the credit she deserved, even though he really hated saying that.

Juan was in his room where he was surfing the net looking through different website that were or had anything to do with Kim. He was obsessed with her as he printed pictures and stories the media place on there sites for people to read. "Man I wish I could make Kim mine for the rest of my life" he said to himself while sitting in his room looking at a few pictures of Kim that were posted on celebrity website.

Juan had closed his eyes as he tried to think of a way to make Kim his. When his eyes open wide as he smiles and slams a fist on his desk "That's it" he said out loud.

Miguel was starting to get tired of talking about Kim "Forget it bro" said Miguel "No one can beat that little…" Ricky begins to smile for a second as he interrupted his brother "Hey I got an idea" say Ricky "How about we do it." Miguel blinks as he looks at Ricky "and how are we suppose to take down Kim Possible you idiot" said Miguel.

Juan had walked back into the living room after he over heard they're conversation. "I got an idea" said Juan as Miguel and Ricky turn there heads to look at him…

**Middleton Colorado  
**Kim and Ron were just finishing talking with the media as the last of the reporters drove off. "Thank God that is over with" says Kim, Ron was standing behind Kim putting his arm a round her waist.

"How can it be that the media found us so quickly after every single one of our mission" said Ron "I honestly don't know Ron" said Kim as they started walking towards her car. Kim was hoping that nothing would ruin the night for them. She had been looking forward to spending her alone time with Ron.

"Well so much for our date" said Kim "Ah don't worry about it KP" says Ron "It's only Friday. We still have tomorrow." Kim smiles at Ron as she brought herself closer to him as they continued to walk.

"I know Ron but, I would had love it if our mission could just stop for a little bit" said Kim. "I know KP but, we're heroes and this what you and I do best and that's saving the world" said Ron.

They were getting closer to Kim's car just as they came to a complete stop as she looks into his eyes "I'm lucky to have a boyfriend like you Ron" say Kim, Ron smiles at her "How come" asked Ron. "How many guys do you think would love to see there girlfriend call off a date because she has to save the world" said Kim

"Trust me KP any guy would have to understand" said Ron. Kim smiles again before giving him a kiss on the lips as Ron pulls back to look at her "and if they didn't understand then it means that you would need to find someone who did."

Kim had gone completely silent as she thought about what had just said to her. "You're absolutely right Ron but," said Kim "I believe that he was very close to me. I just didn't notice it."

Ron was smiling as Kim rested her head on his chest slight hearing Ron's heart beat as she closed her eyes for a few seconds. He wrapped his arm around her waist holding Kim tightly to him. Kim didn't want this moment to end. She felt so safe with Ron holding her against him.

Ron had been looking up at the stars as they were shining brightly in the night sky. The watch on Kim's wrist began to beep as she let's out a sigh. Ron looked down at her as he knew what the alarm had stood for.

"Time for you to get home" said Ron "Mmm Hmm" responded Kim without moving her head off of Ron's chest. Kim slowly open her eyes as she glance up into his eyes and gave Ron another kiss.

"I love you Ron" said Kim "I love you too KP" says Ron as he let's her go. Kim unlocked the doors to her car from her keypad. She walked over to the driver side as she open the door "Let's go home before my parents get up set" said Kim.

Ron opened the passenger door as he got into the car. Kim got into the car as the car started up turning on the headlights, as she put the car in drive taking off down the street.

**Back in New York City  
**"What do you mean that you have an idea" said Miguel as he looked at Juan. Ricky looked at him at his younger brother as Juan was had a smile on his face "What is it" asked Ricky.

"What if we could control of her services instead" said Juan "What are you talking about" he dose the quotation mark with his fingers "her services" said Miguel.

"Hear me out" says Juan "have you ever wonder how life could be if we controlled the world?" Miguel and Ricky stared at each other for a bit "I say we capture Kim Possible and place her under our control. With her at our command we can take over the world." Miguel looked over at Ricky as he had no clue how they could ever control Kim "Okay smart guy how can we control her" asked Ricky.

Juan began to laugh a bit "We brainwash her" said Juan "How are we suppose to do that. We don't have that kind of equipment" said Miguel "Leave that too me" says Juan.

"Wait a second. What about that chico (boy) that is with her won't he come to save her" said Ricky "If we play our cards right. Her so called "boyfriend" won't be a threat if we use Kim against him." Juan looks at them "So what do you think?"

Ricky was nodding his head as he approved his younger brother idea. Miguel still hadn't said a word as he thought about it "Not bad" he said "Let's do it" he said with a smile on his face.

"Oh! There is just one catch" said Juan as Miguel and Ricky look at there younger brother "What is it" they asked "She'll obey all of our commands but, she is mine and I get to do as I please with her" said Juan.

Juan had this sick look in his eyes as Ricky looked at his brother Miguel who looked back as they were trying to figure out what Juan was thinking "Understood" said Juan "Understood" they said at same time. "One thing bothers me" said Miguel "What" asked Ricky and Juan in unison "How are the three of us going to get Kim Possible here to New York City" said Miguel.  


* * *

Author's Note: I am making a second attemp to another Kim Possible Fanfic. I am sorry if the first chapter is really short but, I will try and make longer as I get everything going. I did my best to read and correct any grammer issues so I hope it isn't too bad. Gracias! (Thank You incase you don't know what it means!)


	2. The Next Day

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible. Disney owns it all so talk with them about it. So I hope you enjoy it as much as I do writing it.

* * *

**New York City**

The sun was starting to set across the east coast the sky was changing from a nice sky blue color to a dark color sky with the stars shining high above. New York City is known as the city that never sleeps, as people have always love to take in a show on Broadway, head out to the numerous amount of night clubs or just spend the night at home with friends and family.

It was a something different in New York City as three brothers spent the night in at home. Miguel and Ricky Garcia were sitting outside their home on the stairs talking with a group of friends. Miguel and Ricky were two guys that appeared very intimidating due to there height and muscular physique.

Both Miguel and Ricky stood over 6 ft tall and had been great athletes in high school, they were always very competitive, it didn't matter how great you were, anything that you could do it a lot better.

Losing to them was a big no-no it wasn't something were use too. They really hated it when some could get the best of them so everyone had careful when they'd lose.

One thing about Miguel and Ricky was that they love any kind of criminal. Never caring about the heroes they had always wonder if anyone could rule the world and what it could take. Still even if someone could get a chance to rule the world. They knew one person would be able to stop them. A person they despised the most Kim Possible.

They had a younger brother name Juan that was inside watching television. He was different from his two brothers he was smarter then both of his brothers still, even though he wasn't tall like them or had there physique he was strong for someone that was 5 ft 7. He was sitting in the living room in front of the TV. Juan was surfing through every channel in search of something good to watch as he came across a news report that had caught his attention.

**The Media Was Reporting Live From Middleton Colorado**  
"Reporting live from Middleton Colorado where teen hero Kim Possible and her partner Ron Stoppable have saved the world once again" say the reporter.

Juan continue to watch the report as the front door open from the outside Ricky had stepped back inside as he sees his brother watching TV. "¿Que estas viendo" (What are you watching) asked Ricky "Las noticias" (the news) said Juan as he remains focus on the TV.

"It had seem that mad scientist Drew Lipsky also known as Dr. Drakken, was planning to take over the world" say the reporter "Drakken had stolen a certain amount of nuclear missiles, that he plan to use against every nation unless they made him ruler of the world."

"Ellos estan hablando de ella otra vez" (There talking about her again) said Ricky who made a fist. He never understood what the big deal was about Kim. -So what if she could save the world- he thought –I bet me and my brother could take over the world if we wanted too. –

He was feeling that Kim shouldn't be treated as a hero because he felt that she always got lucky on her missions. "Juro que yo odio esa chica" (I swear that I hate that girl) said Ricky.

"Hey Miguel" yelled Ricky from in the living room "What" shouted Miguel as the door was still wide open "Come here bro! There talking about her again."

Miguel already knew exactly what his brother was talking about. His friends just looked at him as he ran into the house. "Ver en las noticias" (Look at the news) said Ricky as he pointed at the TV.

The reporters were talking to Kim and Ron "How where you able to stop Drakken from launching the missiles" asked one of the reporters. Miguel and Ricky stood behind there younger brother as they appeared too be watching just as Kim was about to answer the reporters question "Well" said Kim before she could finish her sentence Miguel says "Apague la television" (Turn off the television), he'd seen enough of the report and didn't care what Kim had to say.

"You know something bro" said Miguel "Why is it nobody can't beat that little redhead. When it comes to ruling the world?" Ricky was looking at his brother "I don't know but, if she can beat a mad scientist. She must be really hard to bring down" say Ricky.

Juan didn't shut off the television he still, had the TV on all he did was muted it unlike Miguel and Ricky he admired Kim. There was something about her that he loved. Juan was sitting there with his eyes closed picturing himself with Kim by his side.

Still he knew that he would never have a shot at Kim because he read on the internet that she was dating her sidekick. Juan didn't understand what she could see in Ron. –The guy is a complete loser she needs a real man- he thought.

Miguel was thinking as the TV was still glowing brightly as he turned around "Didn't I tell you to turn of the TV…" said Miguel as he walked up to his younger brother "Are you listen... "as Miguel walked over to his brother and just stop in mid sentence for some reason.

Ricky had noticed that Miguel was looking at Juan in a strange way "What's wrong" asked Ricky, Miguel waves his brother to come over and look at Juan who been day dreaming.

Ricky looks up at Miguel and then back at Juan "Should I wake his ass up" said Ricky, as he raised his hand and was about to smack him on the back of his head just as Juan whispers "One day you'll be mine Kim Possible" making Ricky stop a few inches from Juan's head.

Miguel and Ricky just stood there looking at each other "Did he just say what I heard him say" asked Miguel, Ricky was nodding his head. "This will snap him out of it" said Ricky, as he brought his hand down across the back of his brother head. That made a loud smacking sound which sent Juan forward to the floor as he banged his head.

"OW! What did you hit me for" asked Juan "So you quit day dreaming stupid" said Ricky, just as Miguel grabbed Juan from the collar of his shirt and picked him up off the floor "IF I EVER HEAR YOU MENTION THAT NAME AGAIN I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS UNDERSTOOD" shouted Miguel.

He knew that his brothers hated Kim with a passion not saying a word he just glared at his older brother. Miguel slammed the front door shut as there friends just looked up at the door. Not bothering to find out what happen inside the house everyone started to walk down the street.

Juan decided it was better to go into his room and to let Miguel calm down in the living room with Ricky. He knew that his brother had a temper but, never dare to cross him whenever he was pissed. After a few minute had passed Miguel had started to calm down as Ricky and Miguel were talking. "No entiendo como lo hace cada vez" (I don't understand how she does every time" said Miguel "Ella es un heroe. Es lo que hace mejor" (She is a hero. Its what she does best) said Ricky giving Kim the credit she deserved, even though he really hated saying that.

Juan was in his room where he was surfing the net looking through different website that were or had anything to do with Kim. He was obsessed with her as he printed pictures and stories the media place on there sites for people to read. "Man I wish I could make Kim mine for the rest of my life" he said to himself while sitting in his room looking at a few pictures of Kim that were posted on celebrity website.

Juan had closed his eyes as he tried to think of a way to make Kim his. When his eyes open wide as he smiles and slams a fist on his desk "That's it" he said out loud.

Miguel was starting to get tired of talking about Kim "Forget it bro" said Miguel "No one can beat that little…" Ricky begins to smile for a second as he interrupted his brother "Hey I got an idea" say Ricky "How about we do it." Miguel blinks as he looks at Ricky "and how are we suppose to take down Kim Possible you idiot" said Miguel.

Juan had walked back into the living room after he over heard they're conversation. "I got an idea" said Juan as Miguel and Ricky turn there heads to look at him…

**Middleton Colorado  
**Kim and Ron were just finishing talking with the media as the last of the reporters drove off. "Thank God that is over with" says Kim, Ron was standing behind Kim putting his arm a round her waist.

"How can it be that the media found us so quickly after every single one of our mission" said Ron "I honestly don't know Ron" said Kim as they started walking towards her car. Kim was hoping that nothing would ruin the night for them. She had been looking forward to spending her alone time with Ron.

"Well so much for our date" said Kim "Ah don't worry about it KP" says Ron "It's only Friday. We still have tomorrow." Kim smiles at Ron as she brought herself closer to him as they continued to walk.

"I know Ron but, I would had love it if our mission could just stop for a little bit" said Kim. "I know KP but, we're heroes and this what you and I do best and that's saving the world" said Ron.

They were getting closer to Kim's car just as they came to a complete stop as she looks into his eyes "I'm lucky to have a boyfriend like you Ron" say Kim, Ron smiles at her "How come" asked Ron. "How many guys do you think would love to see there girlfriend call off a date because she has to save the world" said Kim

"Trust me KP any guy would have to understand" said Ron. Kim smiles again before giving him a kiss on the lips as Ron pulls back to look at her "and if they didn't understand then it means that you would need to find someone who did."

Kim had gone completely silent as she thought about what had just said to her. "You're absolutely right Ron but," said Kim "I believe that he was very close to me. I just didn't notice it."

Ron was smiling as Kim rested her head on his chest slight hearing Ron's heart beat as she closed her eyes for a few seconds. He wrapped his arm around her waist holding Kim tightly to him. Kim didn't want this moment to end. She felt so safe with Ron holding her against him.

Ron had been looking up at the stars as they were shining brightly in the night sky. The watch on Kim's wrist began to beep as she let's out a sigh. Ron looked down at her as he knew what the alarm had stood for.

"Time for you to get home" said Ron "Mmm Hmm" responded Kim without moving her head off of Ron's chest. Kim slowly open her eyes as she glance up into his eyes and gave Ron another kiss.

"I love you Ron" said Kim "I love you too KP" says Ron as he let's her go. Kim unlocked the doors to her car from her keypad. She walked over to the driver side as she open the door "Let's go home before my parents get up set" said Kim.

Ron opened the passenger door as he got into the car. Kim got into the car as the car started up turning on the headlights, as she put the car in drive taking off down the street.

**Back in New York City  
**"What do you mean that you have an idea" said Miguel as he looked at Juan. Ricky looked at him at his younger brother as Juan was had a smile on his face "What is it" asked Ricky.

"What if we could control of her services instead" said Juan "What are you talking about" he dose the quotation mark with his fingers "her services" said Miguel.

"Hear me out" says Juan "have you ever wonder how life could be if we controlled the world?" Miguel and Ricky stared at each other for a bit "I say we capture Kim Possible and place her under our control. With her at our command we can take over the world." Miguel looked over at Ricky as he had no clue how they could ever control Kim "Okay smart guy how can we control her" asked Ricky.

Juan began to laugh a bit "We brainwash her" said Juan "How are we suppose to do that. We don't have that kind of equipment" said Miguel "Leave that too me" says Juan.

"Wait a second. What about that chico (boy) that is with her won't he come to save her" said Ricky "If we play our cards right. Her so called "boyfriend" won't be a threat if we use Kim against him." Juan looks at them "So what do you think?"

Ricky was nodding his head as he approved his younger brother idea. Miguel still hadn't said a word as he thought about it "Not bad" he said "Let's do it" he said with a smile on his face.

"Oh! There is just one catch" said Juan as Miguel and Ricky look at there younger brother "What is it" they asked "She'll obey all of our commands but, she is mine and I get to do as I please with her" said Juan.

Juan had this sick look in his eyes as Ricky looked at his brother Miguel who looked back as they were trying to figure out what Juan was thinking "Understood" said Juan "Understood" they said at same time. "One thing bothers me" said Miguel "What" asked Ricky and Juan in unison "How are the three of us going to get Kim Possible here to New York City" said Miguel.  


* * *

Author's Note: I am making a second attemp to another Kim Possible Fanfic. I am sorry if the first chapter is really short but, I will try and make longer as I get everything going. I did my best to read and correct any grammer issues so I hope it isn't too bad. Gracias! (Thank You incase you don't know what it means!)


	3. The Day Goes On

I do not own Kim Possible

I do not own the lyrics to Young Jeezy "Go Getta"

The only thing I own is the PC I type this on and my three characters.

* * *

As soon as everything had been placed inside the trunk, Kim could not help but to stare at Ron from the rear view mirror with awe.

"What could Ron have inside those boxes?" Kim says to herself.

Ron strolled ambling to the passenger door. He stopped for a second just to think of something incase Kim asked any questions. Reaching out for the handle on the car door, Ron lifted the handle as he pulls the door open.

"Sorry for taking up more time then I expected KP." Ron says

"It's no big Ron. I had the car stereo to keep me company" Kim says smiling at him.

Kim starts her car as the engine rumble with some force. She pressed on the break to shift the car into drive and takes off. She made a left turn to head back home.

"What about the movies?" says Ron looking over at Kim.

"I'll pick them up later." Says Kim as she kept here watching the road.

"Wait a second I wanted to go rent them!" Ron says, sounding a bit disappointed that he couldn't rent the movies.

Kim did not bother pay any attention to Ron. The last time he rented a movie to watch it was full of action even though he claimed it was something romantic.

**[The Garcia Household]  
**Juan and Miguel were sitting at the kitchen table. They had been going over the plan that Juan had put together. Miguel looked at his younger brother amazed that he was able to create a nice plan. Ricky was coming up the stairs to see if his brothers were up.

"So what time are we heading out?" Ask Ricky taking a seat at the table.

"As soon as we get the extra help that is needed." Says Juan as he glances at Ricky.

"What help?" says Miguel with a confused look on his face.

"Don't worry about it. I have all of that already taken care of." answers Ricky.

Juan claps his hands together excitedly. He could help it but to smile as he stood up and ran into his room to gather something. Ricky looked over at Miguel who just shook his head. Once Juan came out from his room, both Miguel and Ricky stood up from the table. They all walked out the house to Miguel's Lincoln Navigator.

* * *

Ron had just walked into his home carrying the groceries and the flowers. He let out a sigh of relief it was hard for him to convince Kim in not helping out with everything he bought.

"I thought Kim would never stop asking me to let her help carry the things in." says Ron to himself.

"What are you saying about me?" Ask Kim.

This happens to make Ron jump as he almost drops everything on the floor except he caught his balance and held on tightly to everything. He sat everything down on the kitchen counter. Ron turns to see Kim standing behind him in the kitchen entrance.

"I thought you were leaving KP!?" Say Ron taking in a deep breath.

"Well I was about too leave but, I thought I could spend some time with you. Why did you want me to leave?" Replies Kim.

"No! You can stick around. At least now I have some to talk too. Besides Rufus, no offense a little buddy" Say Ron.

Rufus didn't bother to answer that last comment as he was snoozing away inside Ron's pocket. Kim and Ron walked out the kitchen. They made their way into the living room. Ron had reached for the remote to switch on the television.

"Ron instead of watching television why don't we do something else." Say Kim.

"What do you have in mind KP?" Ask Ron.

"Let's go upstairs to your room for a little while." Say Kim mischievously.

This had Ron full of astonishment. He never knew that Kim could act this way. Ron was about to protest the idea.

"Ah Kim are you mmphff…"

That was all Ron could get out as Kim quickly pulls him into a kiss wrapping her arms around on his neck. Ron tried to fight Kim off but, gave in as he put his arms around her waist. They stood there for a few minutes as Kim finally pulled away leaving Ron with a goofy smile on his face and lost in his thoughts.

"You haven't kissed me like that since you were under the control of the mood modulator." Say Ron

"Well. If you follow me upstairs you'll get more of the same." Replies Kim.

Kim walks over to the stairs and starts to climb them. Ron followed Kim without saying a word. That last kiss from Kim was all the convincing that Ron needed from her.

* * *

Miguel had driven into a parking garage that was a block away from the museum. His SUV was rattling due to the bass coming from the speakers. The song Go Getta by Young Jeezy had just started to play from the iPod Miguel kept plug in to his car stereo. Juan had been singing along with the chorus lines of the song.

_You know we trap all day, we play all night_  
_This is the life of a, the life of a, go getta, go getta, go getta_

Juan closes his eyes picturing the scenery of a night club. While the song continued to play in the car. He could see Kim on the dance floor dancing along to the song. The music was loud so no could hear him sing. That was until Miguel pull into a parking space and shuts the car off.

_You in the club and see a bad b****, point her out  
Yeah, you're damn right I'mma go getta, go getta, go getta_.

Juan open his eyes and look at both of his brother who been staring at him from the front seat. His face went completely red from embarrassment. Miguel and Ricky step out from the Navigator without saying a word.

"Hey Ricky! I thought you had some back up coming to help out." Ask Miguel

"I do. They must be on there way here." Reply Ricky as he looked out to the museum.

The back door of the SUV opens as Juan get out the vehicle. He did not look at either of his brothers.

"Look I'm going to head into the museum." Say Juan.

"Shouldn't you wait?" Question Ricky.

"No! I should check out how security looks inside." Answers Juan "Besides you know the plan and I have my cell phone on me. I'll give you a call on how it is in there. Okay."

"Okay. Call us in fifteen." Say Miguel

Juan nods, while making his way to a near by stairs. He descends the stairs as he was deep in thought. Never did he expect to be doing this. In a short while his master plan would strike a blow to a certain heroine

* * *

**A/N:** I would like to strongly apploigize for my lateness on the story update. I've been going through some problems getting this chapter done. So if you're still waiting the wait is over. R&R if your still keeping track of the story. Thanks!


End file.
